


Stargazing

by chrysoshelios (solisaureus), stygius



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Stargazing, fic & art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solisaureus/pseuds/chrysoshelios, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stygius/pseuds/stygius
Summary: "You know, I've never really looked at the sky like this," Zagreus said. "Usually the sun is rising by the time I get out. It goes through a dozen colors, and it's so bright.""I know." They'd seen a few sunrises together, at least the beginnings of them. They watched the horizon for as long as Zagreus' body held out, and then headed home. This time would be different.Thanatos takes Zagreus to the surface so they can look at the stars.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the__pleiades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the__pleiades/gifts).



> This fic was written as a mini-zine companion to the gorgeous art embedded, by solisaureus. Check them out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/solisaureus) and [tumblr](https://solisaureus.tumblr.com/), their art is absolutely STUNNING if you couldn't already tell from this piece!

A short distance upriver from the gates of the Underworld, the snow on the banks thinned to an unpleasant slush underfoot. Thanatos walked, at Zagreus' request, and scrunched up his nose at the sensation of sodden blades of grass sliding between his toes with every step. He only realized he was making a face when he heard Zagreus laugh beside him, a brighter counterpoint to the gurgle of the Styx.

"We're almost there, right, Than?" 

Zagreus' voice didn't sound strained, but nevertheless, Thanatos scanned his posture for any of the other telltale signs of an impending death. His heart beat normally, faster now with the climb, and his breathing fogged the cold night air as he waded in the shallow waters of the Styx. His feet burned a little dimmer beneath the surface, but not worryingly so. 

"Just a little further ahead," Thanatos confirmed. 

He pointed up the hill, to an overlook marked by a single column with flowers growing all around it. Seeing their goal near, Zagreus' patience seemed to run out at once. He quickened his pace, splashing up the bank, and tugged Thanatos along by their joined hands. The wet soil gave way disgustingly as Thanatos hurried to keep up, but he didn't mind. 

Still, he was grateful when they stopped and settled on a blessedly dry patch of earth by the column. A perfect spot that Thanatos had found on a recent trip to the surface, with the river close enough that Zagreus could keep his feet inside while they sat and an outcropping of rock to rest their backs against. 

"You know, I've never really looked at the sky like this," Zagreus said. "Usually the sun is rising by the time I get out. It goes through a dozen colors, and it's so bright."

"I know." They'd seen a few sunrises together, at least the beginnings of them. They watched the horizon for as long as Zagreus' body held out, and then headed home. This time would be different. 

As if reading his thoughts, Zagreus lazily kicked his feet in the Styx. "Don't worry, Than. If I start feeling ill, I'll let you know. Or, _you'll_ know, I suppose." He was right, of course. "My only complaint so far is that the water's freezing, and the wind's not exactly warm out here." 

He leaned against Thanatos' side, sliding an arm around his waist. Thanatos pulled him closer, thought he suspected he may take away more warmth than he could provide. Being close to Zagreus always felt like standing in front of a fireplace, and instantly banished any chill in the air.

"I don't know how you can get cold, Zagreus. You're a furnace."

"Less so when I'm not moving." Zagreus burrowed closer. "This isn't uncomfortable for you, is it?"

"I'd tell you if it were."

He felt Zagreus smile against the curve of his shoulder. "Alright."

"Though you _do_ need to be looking at the sky for what I want to show you." Thanatos heard him chuckle, and waited until he rearranged himself accordingly. Then he continued, "Mother Nyx said we should be able to see the stars clearly tonight."

"You've put a lot of thought into this," Zagreus said. There was a tenderness in his voice that made Thanatos' heart feel full, and he wasn't sure how to respond. 

At length he settled on, "You're always in such a hurry when you're on the surface, I figured you'd never had the chance to admire them." That was a yes, but Zagreus' words hadn't been a question. "I could tell you about them, if you'd like."

"I'd like that a lot, Than." 

He tightened his arm around Thanatos' waist for a moment, then let out a sigh. He was gazing up at the stars when Thanatos looked down at him and, by the mere act of looking, was compelled to kiss him. 

"I'm noticing there are a lot more than I thought," Zagreus said, when they parted and turned to the stars once more. His eyes roved over the brightest among them: Sirius, the Pleiades, Perseus and Andromeda in turn. "Where should we start?"

Thanatos located Orion and pointed up at the constellation that once was a hunter. "There." 

He recounted the story of Orion's ascent as best he could, glossing over the least flattering of his deeds in life and focusing instead on the two dogs that accompanied him, Sirius and Procyon in pursuit of the hare. He had expected Zagreus' interest to be piqued by any mention of the hounds, and he wasn't disappointed. But even after they moved on to other clusters Zagreus remained an attentive listener, asking the occasional question or making comments about his extended family's involvement. 

Thanatos talked until his voice tired, and then they merely sat on the ground in silence, side by side on the overlook, curled into each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you following the great artist Mx Robin Solisaureus Esquire yet? I hope you are. You could also read the__pleiades' amazing ThanZag [works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the__pleiades/profile)! Or if you want to follow me, as usual you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/stygiusfic) and [tumblr](https://stygiusfic.tumblr.com/) having Feelings about Hades all day every day. <3


End file.
